1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and, more specifically, to a tool for gaining leverage and facilitating the removal of a vehicles ball joints during service. Comprising the present invention is a bar with a gusset that provides for an attachable/detachable tool head that may be rotated 180 degrees, set to a left or right hook, and or moved in placement from front to back of said bars end. Additionally the present invention has a chain hookup set for gaining better access to the joints and a removable foam cover to provide for more comfortable use while straddling the bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tools which provide for vehicle suspension. While these tools may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a prying bar having a detachable tool head that can be rotated 180° or detached wherethen a chain can be attached to the pry bar for use with suspensions where the hook cannot grab onto because of an unusual geometry.